Love Me Tender
by minakaye
Summary: Why use a spoon when you have Hayley's fingers?


Hayley sat in her favorite rocking chair by the window. The sun shone on her face just enough to light her complexion, and emphasize the green hue in her irises. Fine cursive handwriting scaled across her diary as she wrote out the thoughts that lingered in her subconscious throughout the day.

Elijah walked by on a mission for the library, but stopped with abrupt grace to view Hayley. His gaze was doting as he leaned against the doorframe. His long, graceful fingers slipped into his famous buttoned up coat. A small, devilish smile curled up at the sight of the woman that consumed his mind and heart.

She saw him staring after her thoughts were at peace, and she couldn't help but smile at his gesture.

"I see you have taken up a new hobby," Elijah spoke in his silky voice.

"Yeah. Thought I'd keep track of my life seeing as I have a reason to now."

"And what would that reason be?"

"I have a family now. I have your family, and I have my wolf family. Somebody might actually care about my actions after I'm gone."

"You assume you will be gone. If I have anything to say about it, that will not be for many centuries."

Hayley put her diary down at this, and went to stand too close to Elijah's perfectly sculpted face. She loved how his eyes were dark like Hershey's kisses, and how they looked as if they were staring into your soul with admiration. His jaw line was strong; almost predatorily so, but the protectiveness that overwhelmed her just from the structure made her shiver. His breath was blew onto her face; playing with the hormones now building up in her. Those perfect lips were pale from his vampirism, but it only alluded to the fact that he had been perfect for thousands of years.

This was only a tease, for the little wolf brushed past his shoulder and into the kitchen. She really wanted Nutella; she wanted it all the time. Her favorite activity was digging her fingers into it, and licking them clean. However, this time was not going to go as usual. Elijah slowly followed her to the breakfast bar where the jar sat. She stuck her painted index finger into the creamy substance, and stared at it with hungry curiosity. She began to bring it towards her mouth, but was stopped by a large hand grasping her wrist. Those dark eyes were fixated on her as he lifted her hand to his lips. He slowly pushed the Nutella onto his tongue, licked around the digit, and scraped off whatever was left with his teeth.

When he released Hayley's finger, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their lips moved in tandem with force, but also with romance. Elijah let his hands run down her hair, then to her neck, and finally all the way down her sides. They stopped on her hips, and he used them to stabilize her as he ground closer to her body. Her hands grasped the hair at the base of his neck, and she stood on her toes to pepper kisses around his eyes, and down his ear. His breath hitched at the contact, his control became chaos, and he scooped her up feverishly into his arms. He rushed to the bedroom upstairs, and kept his bridal hold on her until he slowly, gently laid her on the lavender sheets. Her breath blew out as she felt the fabric on her now nerve-bent flesh.

Elijah stood at the foot of the bed, and slowly removed his jacket. Next, he unbuttoned his dress shirt meticulously; leaving Hayley in suspense with each button. Last came his white undershirt. He pulled it up to his neck; revealing the deity-esque abs that looked unbreakable like a marble table. The cloth went over his head, and ruffled the tousle that was usually there. Hayley laughed at the human quality, but went back to her fiery self when he climbed over her still dressed body. This displeased him, so he ripped the dress down the middle and threw it to the ground.

"You know, you can't just leave me here in my underwear while you still have pants on," Hayley announced.

"Perhaps you are right. We shall alleviate the problem," Elijah replied with a wink.

Hayley undid his black dress pants, and pulled them to his ankles. He finished toeing off his boots, and shook the pants off onto the floor. Now, they both lay there with very little clothing left to divulge each other of. Elijah's reached underneath her, and unhooked her bra. After tossing it aside, he pulled down her laced panties with his fanged teeth as if it were a garter on their wedding day. Hayley then grabbed the sides of his boxer-briefs and ripped them evenly in half. There were no more formalities to worry about, so he slowly bent over her, and brushed her hair behind her ear. He blew on it while leaning there, and she turned her head to kiss that marvelous cheek.

Elijah treated Hayley like a fragile china doll as he entered her. He could kiss her forcefully, but he could not have the same attitude in this. She deserved to be loved with the most charm and chivalry a man could give; one of Elijah's specialities. They both moaned at the contact, and gripped each other as if their lives depended on it. When finished, he scooted her up against his chest. She turned to face him, and kissed him tenderly on the nose. There was too much space between them, so she turned him on his back and crawled on top. It was not warm, but not unwelcoming. He pet her hair as she drifted to sleep. Elijah did not sleep, however, as he was too occupied staring at his love. If he slept, she might not be in his mind; something he could not allow. He pulled the blanket up over her after a while, and draped his arms over her back; his chin resting on the top of her head. He kissed her scalp, and continued to stroke up and down her body. When Hayley woke up, she smiled and kissed him again; totally unaware that he hadn't closed his eyes all night.


End file.
